High School Never Ends
by LastWhiteRose
Summary: AJ Lee is the new girl at East Hill High School. Immediately, she is swept into the chaos of the social ladder. Will she be able to still ber herself or will she see herself changing for the worse?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! It seems you have stumbled upon my story. You should read it, then review it XD. Oh and for anyone who reads my other story "Been Here All Along" I'll update that soon too. I've just been working on this story for a bit and I wanted to put it out there.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Fifteen year old AJ Lee sighed as she slowly sat up in her bed. Today was her first day at a new high school. She was less than thrilled. She had had to move because of her father's job but now AJ had to start at a new school and make new friends. She stood up and walked down the hall and into the bathroom. As she showered she thought about how difficult making friends was going to be. At her old school, her friends had understood her crazy and tomboyish ways because they had all been friends since they were kids. But now if she acted the way she normally did, she was more likely to make herself an outcast. After she finished in the bathroom, AJ went back down the hall to her room.<p>

"Morning kiddo," AJ's father said as he walked out of his room. "Excited for your first day?"

"So ecstatic dad," AJ said sarcastically. Her father caught her sarcasm.

"You'll be fine kiddo," He said. "Now get dressed so you can get some breakfast in you." AJ nodded as she walked into her room. She passed her desk and sighed as she saw her favorite picture. It was one of her and her mother. Her mother had passed away five years ago but AJ still got a little upset thinking about her. She opened her closet and stared at her clothes. Finally, AJ decided on a pair of thigh length jean shorts and a plain blue T-shirt. She slipped on her favorite black converse and pulled her hair into two loose pigtails. She looked at her reflection in her mirror.

"Well that's as good as it's going to get," AJ said to herself. She grabbed her bag and headed downstairs. She entered the kitchen and sat down at the table with her father. They both had the same thing every morning; a bowl of frosted flakes and a glass of orange juice. Her father was currently reading the local newspaper.

"Anything interesting?" AJ asked.

"Just a lot on football and cheerleading," Her father said. "Apparently the high school team is the most exciting thing here."

"Joy," AJ said rolling her eyes.

"Chin up kiddo," Her father said. AJ nodded as they both finished eating. AJ and her father walked outside and to his car. "There is one good thing about this job."

"And what could that be?" AJ asked.

"Increase in pay," He said. "Which means I can get a new car and you can have old Wanda here."

"It's so creepy that you named your car," AJ said. Her father chuckled as they pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

><p>Sixteen year old Cody Rhodes sighed as he walked up the steps into the school.<p>

"Dude what's up?" His best friend, Ted DiBiase asked.

"So not looking forward to school," Cody said. "I definitely enjoyed relaxing too much this summer."

"Didn't we all," Ted said. They walked into senior hallway and looked around.

"Cody, Ted!" They both turned to see their friends Randy Orton and John Cena walking over. "Hey guys."

"Hey Randy," Ted said. "How was your summer?"

"Amazing," Randy said. "But I am stoked to start my senior year of high school. And for the football season to get started."

"Man you just like football because of the cheerleaders," John said.

"Specifically because of Kelly," Ted pointed out.

"It's not my fault my girlfriend is the captain of the cheerleading squad," Randy said. "And smoking hot I might add."

"Why thank you," Kelly said walking up to Randy. Randy smiled and kissed his girlfriend. Randy and Kelly were the stereotypical high school couple. Randy was the captain of the football team, Kelly was the captain of the cheerleading squad. They just screamed Homecoming and Prom King and Queen. The bell rang and they all simultaneously groaned.

"See you guys later," John said before heading off to homeroom with Randy and Kelly.

"And so it begins!" Cody proclaimed as he and Ted headed off to homeroom.

* * *

><p>AJ sighed as she looked around the hallways, confused as to where to go.<p>

"Lost?" She turned around to see a girl with blond hair, paint splattered jeans, and a Beatles T-shirt.

"Yeah I can't figure out where my homeroom is," AJ said.

"Lemme see your schedule," The girl said. AJ handed the girl her schedule. "Oh hey, we have the same homeroom. I'll show you the way." The two girls started walking down the hallway. "I'm Kaitlyn by the way. You must be new."

"Yeah," AJ said. "My name's AJ."

"Well nice to meet you AJ," Kaitlyn said as they got to the classroom.

"Starting off the year with a tardy already Kaitlyn?" The homeroom teacher asked.

"Sorry Mrs. Helmsley," Kaitlyn said. "But I was helping a student find her way to the room." Then Kaitlyn sat down. The teacher, Mrs. Helmsley, looked over at AJ.

"You must be AJ," She said. AJ nodded. "Well welcome to East Hill High School." AJ nodded before sitting behind Kaitlyn. Everyone began talking amongst themselves.

"So where are you from originally?" Kaitlyn asked, turning towards AJ.

"New York City," AJ said.

"Wicked," Kaitlyn said. "I take the train there all the time to go to the Met. The security guys literally know me by name."

"Are you into art?" AJ asked.

"Totally," Kaitlyn said. "I fancy myself a painter. I don't know if my pants gave that away." She pointed to the stains on her jeans. AJ nodded as she felt someone watching her. She turned her head to see two girls staring at her. One was a really tan girl with long straight brown hair. The other was a girl with blond wavy hair. They both noticed her looking and began whispering amongst themselves.

"Hey Kaitlyn," AJ said, turning back towards Kaitlyn. "Who are those two girls over there?" Kaitlyn looked over and scoffed.

"Layla and Michelle," Kaitlyn said. "They're snobby, stuck-up bitches. And cheerleaders." Kaitlyn nearly spat out the word cheerleader.

"I sense a little hostility," AJ said.

"Well once upon a time Michelle and I were best friends," Kaitlyn said. "But then Layla moved her in eighth grade and suddenly I wasn't cool enough to be friends with Michelle." Kaitlyn rolled her eyes. The bell rang and the two girls stood up. "What do you have next?"

"Statistics," AJ said.

"Dang it," Kaitlyn said. "I've got Spanish. But I have to go in that direction, so I'll show you where to go."

"Thanks," AJ said, smiling slightly.

"Anytime," Kaitlyn said as the two headed down the hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you all liked the first chapter and remember to review! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Cody and Ted sat down at the table in the middle of the cafeteria. John and Randy were already there along with a few other guys on the football team.<p>

"Sup guys," Mike Mizanin said, as the two sat down. "You guys have a good summer."

"It was all right," Ted said.

"Look at DiBiase being modest," John Morrison said. "We all know you jetted off somewhere amazing." It was common knowledge that Ted was rich. His dad was a self-made millionaire, having designed a popular brand of sneakers.

"Hey we all know I wouldn't have minded just chilling here with you guys," Ted said.

"So Mike how goes wooing Maryse?" Randy asked, smirking. They were all aware that Mike had been obsessed with Maryse since the French Canadian transferred to their school last year.

"She's going to fall for me any day now," Mike said. Maryse walked past the table and Mike got up and ran over to her. "Well hello my beauty, how was your summer?"

"As if," Maryse said, pushing Mike away. The guys all burst out in laughter as Mike sat back down.

"Shut up," Mike said. "She's just playing hard to get."

"There's hard to get and then there's never going to happen," Kelly said walking over. She sat down next to Randy. Michelle and Layla followed suit, sitting in between Cody and Ted.

"Hey beautiful," Ted said, giving Michelle a peck on the cheek. She smiled at him. Layla smiled flirtatiously at Cody.

"Hi Cody," Layla said, leaning towards him. "I missed you over the summer."

"Uh huh," Cody said. While Layla was extremely into Cody, Cody had absolutely no feelings for Layla. But she couldn't take a hint.

"Okay girls we have to go," Kelly said. "JoMo, if you see Melina can you tell her I need to talk to her ASAP."

"What's wrong?" John M. asked.

"Well since Tiff transferred we lost our high flyer," Kelly said. "And we need to find a new one."

"Hey you should try recruiting that new girl," Mike said.

"What new girl?" Kelly asked. Mike pointed over to the corner of the cafeteria where she was walking. "Oh my gosh, she's tiny!"

"I don't know Kel," Layla said. "She's hanging out with that art freak." Michelle rolled her eyes, something that no one noticed.

"But think about how easy it would be to toss her around," Kelly said. "We have got to get her to join."

"We have homeroom with her," Michelle said. "We could talk to her tomorrow."

"Perfect!" Kelly said. She looked over at the new girl, a proud smirk on her face.

* * *

><p>AJ sighed as she slowly walked through the cafeteria. Being new meant she didn't know where to sit. She was almost pleased that no one was staring at her.<p>

"AJ!" AJ turned to see Kaitlyn waving her over. She smiled and walked over to the table where she was sitting. There were two other girls at the table. "AJ, I'd like to you meet Gail and Natalya."

"Hi," AJ said.

"Nice to meet you," Gail said. "How do you like East Hill so far?"

"It's pretty cool," AJ said. "I've managed to only get lost twice."

"Well that's something to be happy about!" Kaitlyn said. "Gail and Natalya are lucky. They only have one year left here."

"Seniors baby!" Natalya shouted and Gail rolled her eyes but chuckled.

"Yeah which means college applications," Gail pointed out.

"Way to kill the mood Fail Gail," Natalya said, rolling her eyes. Gail stuck her tongue out at Natalya.

"So where are the boys?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Probably causing trouble," Natalya said.

"You know us well!" A group of guys sat down at the table.

"Okay introductions for our new girl," Kaitlyn said. "We've got Tyson, Nattie's boyfriend." Tyson nodded to AJ as he wrapped his arm around Natalya's shoulder. "Daniel, Derrick, and Johnny."

"I'm AJ," AJ said, smiling shyly. "Are you guys all seniors?"

"Nope!" Derrick said. "Johnny and I are juniors like our girl Kait."

"I did not give you permission to ever call me Kait," Kaitlyn said.

"Like I need it," Derrick said. Kaitlyn then leaned over and pinched Derrick's arm. He yelped in pain and everyone else at the table laughed.

"But Tyson and Daniel are seniors," Gail said. AJ nodded.

"Speaking of being seniors," Daniel said. "I have government with the Queen Bee and when she was asked who the current president of the US is, she was like 'who cares?'" Natalya smacked her hand to her forehead and Gail just shook her head.

"Who's the Queen Bee?" AJ asked.

"Oh man," Kaitlyn said. "We have got to break down the school for you."

"I'll explain," Natalya said. She pointed to the table in the center of the room. "See that table over there?" AJ nodded. "That is where the most popular kids in school sit. The blond girl standing at the head of the table is Kelly, our resident Queen Bee. She's student council president, future Prom and Homecoming Queen and she's the captain of the cheerleading squad."

"Sitting next to her is her boyfriend Randy Orton," Gail said, taking over. "He's the captain of the football team and because he's dating Kelly he is by default the top dog in the school. Next to him is his best friend John Cena. He's also on the football team and unlike Randy, John's not a dick." Everyone at the table chuckled at her comment.

"I already told you about Michelle and Layla," Kaitlyn said, looking to AJ. "Well they're Kelly's lackies because one of them expects to be the cheerleading captain next year. Next to Michelle is her boyfriend Ted DiBiase. A member of the football team and he's loaded."

"Loaded?" AJ asked.

"His dad invented some really popular brand of shoe," Johnny explained. AJ nodded, her head still swimming from all the names.

"Next to Layla is Ted's best friend Cody," Kaitlyn said. AJ noticed that Layla was all over Cody, but Cody didn't seem interested. "And on the other side are Mike and John M."

"Basically," Tyson said. "If you sit at that table, you're one of the coolest kids in school."

"That table is that important?" AJ asked.

"In this school," Daniel began. "Your popularity is measured by where in the cafeteria you sit." Everyone at the table either rolled their eyes or scoffed. "So the farther away you are from that table, the more of a "loser" you are."

"But that's all in the eyes of those jerks," Kaitlyn said. "To people like us, that shit doesn't matter." Natalya high-fived Kaitlyn. The bell rang, signaling the end of the period. Everyone at the table stood up.

"We'll see you guys at the activities fair!" Gail said before walking off with Natalya, Daniel, and Tyson.

"Activities fair?" AJ asked.

"On the first day of school they have the activities fair," Kaitlyn said. "It's basically people wander around the gym for a half an hour while people like Kelly and her lackies talk about their plans for the year."

"It's better than class," Derrick pointed out. The other three nodded as they headed off to their next class.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! XD<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>AJ sighed as she wandered around the gym. She was trying to find Kaitlyn or someone she had lunch with.<p>

"Hey AJ," Johnny said running over to her.

"Oh hey Johnny," AJ said smiling. "Find any activities that interest you?"

"Well I'm on the soccer team," Johnny said. "So that takes up a lot of time."

"That's cool," AJ said. "I love soccer. It's always been my favorite sport."

"Yeah?" Johnny asked, smiling down at the petite girl.

"AJ! Johnny!" They both turned their heads to see Kaitlyn waving them over. "Sign up for the Drama Club!"

"You know it," Johnny said, writing his name on the list.

"Ah Mr. Curtis," A teacher said walking over to him. "Always great to see you at this booth."

"You think I'd miss out on another year of Drama Club?" Johnny asked, smiling. He handed the pen to AJ.

"Oh I don't know," AJ said. "I don't think I can act."

"Hey I didn't think that either," Kaitlyn said. "But the Drama Club isn't like a professional production. We just meet once or twice a week to play theater games. Right Mr. Michaels?"

"Yep," Mr. Michaels said. "We just like to have fun. You should really sign up Miss Lee." AJ looked at him then at Kaitlyn who was smiling brightly.

"Okay," AJ said as she wrote her name on the list.

"Awesome!" Kaitlyn exclaimed. "This year is going to be great." AJ nodded.

"I think I'm going to walk around a little more," AJ said.

"Okay," Kaitlyn said. "And if you see Derrick, can you tell him to get his butt over here?"

"Sure," AJ said smirking. She then walked away. She sighed internally as she passed other booths. Her eyes fell on the booth where the cheerleaders were sitting, in uniform. She noticed the captain, Kelly, beckon her over. AJ walked over slowly.

"Hi!" Kelly said, a bright smile on her face. "You're new here, right?"

"Yeah," AJ said. "I'm AJ."

"Well nice to meet you AJ," Kelly said. "Ever considered trying out for the cheerleading squad?"

"Uh not really," AJ said.

"Oh but you really should," Michelle said walking up next to AJ. "Cheerleading is the best sport out there. I mean where can you see girls fly?"

"We're having tryouts later today," Kelly said. "You should come."

"I don't know," AJ said.

"Oh come on," Michelle said. "It'll be fun!" AJ looked at all the girls who were smiling at her.

"Okay,"

* * *

><p>AJ tried to steady her breath as she walked into the gymnasium. She was wearing a pair of black shorts and a T-shirt that showed off her midriff. She noticed a bunch of other girls standing around.<p>

"Alright everybody!" Kelly shouted. "My name is Kelly, I am the captain of East Hill's s cheerleading squad. "Our coach couldn't be here today, so I will be running try-outs. Everybody line up." All the girls stood in a line. Kelly looked them all up and down as she scribbled on a green clipboard. She pointed to a bunch of different girls. "You all can go. Thank you for coming." The girls looked shocked before leaving the gymnasium. AJ looked around, realizing the number had drastically decreased.

"Okay," Kelly said. "Spread out!" The girls did so. "Now Michelle, Layla, Eve, and Melina are going to demonstrate the little routine that you all will have to do." She nodded to the four girls and they began. AJ walked carefully, taking note of every step. "Now you girls. Go!" They all started doing the routine. AJ stayed focus, not looking at anyone else as she moved through the routine. She was determined to do this.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, AJ and the other girls who had tried out were sitting on the bleachers. Kelly walked over.<p>

"Well thank you all for coming," Kelly began. "You did a wonderful job. Unfortunately, we only have one spot open. And that spot goes to," Kelly paused as she looked at the girls. "AJ!" AJ's eyes widened as Kelly smiled at her. "The rest of you may go." The other girls left, some of them actually crying. AJ stood up and walked up to the squad.

"Congratulations," Kelly said smiling. "Welcome to the team."

* * *

><p>AJ sighed as she walked into school the next day. A guy, about her height, with brown hair walked up to her.<p>

"Hey, you're AJ Lee right?" He asked.

"Uh yeah," She said, a little confused.

"I'm Josh Matthews," He said, extending his hand. AJ shook it. "I'm the editor of the school newspaper. I heard you're the newest member of the cheerleading squad and I was wondering if I could interview you for a story I'm working on."

"Sure," AJ said.

"Awesome," Josh said, smiling. "Can you stop by the Journalism room during lunch?" AJ nodded. "Alright, see you then." He then walked off.

"Why were you talking to that geek?" Layla asked as she and Michelle walked up to AJ.

"Josh was asking if he could interview me for a story for the paper," AJ said.

"Wow," Michelle said. "You've only been on the squad for a day and people already want to know everything about you."

"AJ!" AJ turned to see Kaitlyn walking towards. Her smile turned to a frown as she saw Layla and Michelle.

"What do you want loser?" Layla asked.

"I was coming over to talk to my friend," Kaitlyn said. "I don't know if you two remember what that term means." She glared at Michelle.

"Well AJ won't be your friend for much longer," Michelle said. "Cheerleaders don't hang out with art geeks." Kaitlyn gave AJ a confused look.

"Oh you didn't hear?" Layla asked. "AJ's the newest member of the cheerleading squad." Kaitlyn's face fell as Layla and Michelle smiled triumphantly. "See you later AJ." Then they walked off.

"Kaitlyn," AJ began, but she was cut off.

"You're a cheerleader?" Kaitlyn asked. "Why?"

"I was at the activities fair and they asked me to try out," AJ said. "They were being so nice and genuine and I just thought why not. I mean, I didn't think I would even get picked." Kaitlyn ran her hands through her hair.

"Just promise me one thing," Kaitlyn said. "Please don't become a bitch like those two."

"Never!" AJ said and Kaitlyn breathed a sigh of relief. The bell rang. "Let's get to homeroom." The two girls headed off down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Layla, Michelle, and Kelly stood in the girl's bathroom fixing their makeup.<p>

"She was talking to that art geek," Layla said. "I couldn't even believe. Doesn't she get how being friends with her is a bad thing?"

"Art geek?" Kelly asked, applying some blush.

"Kaitlyn," Michelle said. Kelly nodded. "And Ted told me that he saw her walking to class with Johnny Curtis and Derrick Bateman. She's befriending all of the nerds!"

"She doesn't know any better," Kelly said, putting her makeup. "That is why she needs us. We need to groom her until she is just like us." Kelly smirked at the other two. "By the time we are done with her, AJ Lee will be the epitome of everything we stand for." Layla and Michelle smiled as they exited the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? I'd really appreciate it.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>AJ exited the Journalism room, intent on getting the cafeteria to eat. Her interview with Josh had been really cool, but he wouldn't tell her what it was for.<p>

"Hey AJ," Johnny said, catching up at her.

"Hey Johnny," AJ said, smiling up at him. "I would have thought you would already be at lunch."

"Well I had to talk to Mr. Michaels about something," Johnny said. "So I heard you're on the cheerleading squad."

"Believe me I'm just as surprised as anyone," AJ said. "I didn't even think I had a chance. But I guess they liked what they saw."

"Not very hard," Johnny said smirking. AJ blushed and tilted her head down so her hair was blocking her face. Johnny definitely meant that in a flirty way. They walked into the cafeteria and headed over to the table. AJ felt someone wrap their arm around hers.

"Hey AJ," Kelly said, smiling sweetly at her. "You should sit with us today."

"I was going to sit with my friends," AJ said, pointing towards the table.

"But we are your friends silly," Kelly said. She then proceeded to pull AJ over to the table. Kelly sat next to Randy, at the head of the table. AJ looked a little lost as she stood there. "Layla, move over." Layla gave Kelly a look and Kelly plastered on her Queen Bee smile. Layla rolled her eyes as she moved to the far side of the table, sitting next to Mike. AJ sat down, putting her in between Michelle and Cody.

"So you're the new girl," Randy said, looking over at AJ. "Well, welcome to East Hill."

"Thanks," AJ said quietly, pulling her food out of her bag. A small piece of paper tumbled out and Michelle picked it out. AJ felt horrified as Michelle opened.

"Have a good day kiddo," Michelle read out loud. "And remember, I believe in you." AJ squeezed her eyes hut and stared down in her food in embarrassment.

"Aw!" All the girls said at the table.

"That's the cutest thing I've ever seen," Michelle said.

"My dad likes to put little notes with my lunch," AJ said quietly.

"Seems like something you would do for a little kid," Randy said.

"Well my mom used to do it," AJ said.

"And then she decided you were too old for it?" Randy asked. AJ bit her lip, feeling herself getting upset.

"Uh no," AJ said. She sighed, hating having to talk about this subject. "My mom passed away when I was ten." Kelly smacked Randy's shoulder.

"Ow, Christ Kel," Randy said, rubbing his shoulder.

"You're so damn insensitive," Kelly hissed at her boyfriend.

"It's fine," AJ said. "He didn't know." Michelle handed her the note.

"Sorry we brought it up," Michelle said.

"It's fine," AJ said. The others began talking amongst themselves. AJ quietly ate her sandwich.

"You alright?" She looked up at Cody.

"I guess," AJ said. "It's just a tough subject for me." Cody nodded before wrapping his arm around AJ and rubbing her shoulder. AJ smiled a little. Unbeknownst to both of them, Layla was glaring daggers at them.

* * *

><p>Everyone sat talking amongst themselves in the classroom. Mr. Michaels, who was sitting at his desk, stood up.<p>

"William Shakespeare," Mr. Michaels began. "One of the greatest writers in history. Who can name one of his plays?" No one raised their hand. "Oh come on guys." Still, no one raised their hands. "Okay, who knows who Leonardo Di Caprio?" Everyone in the room raised their hand. "Then you all should know one Shakespearian play." Still no one responded. Mr. Michaels sighed and shook his head. "What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east and Juliet is the sun."

"Romeo and Juliet," Kaitlyn said. "The greatest love story ever." Kaitlyn rolled her eyes.

"Ah Miss Bonin I see you're not a fan of Rome and Juliet," Mr. Michaels said.

"It's the story of a fourteen year old girl falling for some twenty something year old guy," Kaitlyn said.

"Yeah," Derrick said. "That should at least be illegal."

"It's the story of love at first sight," AJ said. "And defying all the odds of age, family, and everything else to be together."

"I agree with AJ," Michelle said. "I think it's the most romantic play I've ever read." Kaitlyn scoffed under her breath. Mr. Michaels gave her a warning glance.

"Well thank you for your opinion Michelle," Mr. Michaels said. He turned to Ted. "Mr. DiBiase, since your girlfriend has stated her opinions, would you say that you have the same opinion?"

"Yeesh," Cody said. "Throwing him under the bus, Mr. Michaels." Mr. Michaels shrugged and looked at Ted.

"Well it is one of the most well-known Shakespearian plays," Ted said. "And it did create a basic storyline that has been copied ever since. So yeah, I guess I would agree with Michelle." Michelle smiled at Ted.

"Well I can tell we have some believers in the power of the play," Mr. Michaels said, looking at AJ and Michelle. "And some disbelievers. But as Mr. DiBiase put it, its impact is massive. Now as you all know, everyone year I assign one big assignment at the beginning of the semester. This year, your assignment is as follows. You will all be put into small groups. You group will pick a scene from Romeo and Juliet and then act it out in front of the whole class." The whole class groaned. "Oh hush, it'll be fun, I promise." The bell rang. "Tomorrow I will give you all your groups. You're all dismissed." Everyone stood up and headed out of the classroom.

"Whatever group I'm in," Kaitlyn said. "I am making sure that we do one of the fight scenes because I refuse to do a love scene."

"Geez Kaitlyn," AJ said.

"Kaitlyn isn't the most loving person in the world," Johnny said to AJ.

"That's an understatement," Derrick said and Kaitlyn proceeded to punch him in the shoulder. "See!" AJ and Johnny chuckled as the group of them headed to their next class.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? I'd really appreciate it.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p>AJ sighed as she walked out of the gymnasium. She had just gotten out of cheerleading practice, but her dad couldn't come pick her up for a half hour. AJ sat down on the cement steps outside the gym and pulled a book out of her bag. If she had to wait, she might as well get some homework started.<p>

"Hey AJ," She looked up to see Randy, John C, Ted, Cody, Mike, and John M walking over.

"Hey guys," AJ said closing her book.

"Cheerleading practice just let out?" Randy asked.

"Yeah," AJ said. "But I think the other girls were fixing up their make-up." All the guys rolled their eyes.

"I gotta bounce," John said. "I promised Maria I'd call her tonight." The others nodded as John headed off to the parking lot.

"Who's Maria?" AJ asked after John left.

"John's girlfriend," Cody said, sitting next to AJ. "She graduated last year,"

"She was the captain of the cheerleading squad last year," Randy said. "Before hand-picking Kelly to be her 'successor'." Randy put air quotes around successor and rolled his eyes. AJ smirked.

"Hey boys!" They all turned to see Kelly walking out of the gym followed by the rest of the girls on the squad. Melina walked over to John M. and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Ready to go babe?" John asked and Melina nodded. "See you guys tomorrow!" Then he and Melina left.

"AJ you should have stayed with us in the locker," Kelly said. "We so need to have some girl time with you."

"Oh sorry," AJ said, not sure what Kelly meant by that. "I just needed some fresh air."

"Well we have to get going," Kelly said. She kissed Randy before turning to Layla and Michelle. "Come on girls."

"Oh come on Kel," Randy said, wrapping his arms around Kelly. "We haven't spent any time together in a while." Kelly pushed Randy's arms off her.

"That's because I've been busy coming up with a routine," Kelly said. "Coach Steph is letting me choreograph our Homecoming routine this year and I have to make it amazing." Randy rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall of the gymnasium.

"AJ do you have a ride home?" Michelle asked.

"I'm waiting for my dad," AJ said. "He gets out of work a little late, so I just have to wait for a little longer."

"Maybe Ted could give you a ride," Cody said, looking over at his best friend. Ted shrugged.

"Or Kelly," Layla suggested. She really did not want AJ spending any more time alone with Cody.

"Thanks but no thanks," AJ said. "My dad and I are going out to dinner once he picks me up."

"Whatever," Kelly said. "Let's go girls." She walked off towards the parking lot with Layla.

"Bye AJ," Michelle said. She quickly kissed Ted before following the other two. Randy sighed as he watched his girlfriend drive off.

"You okay man?" Ted asked.

"Ever since Kelly became captain of the squad," Randy began. "She refuses to spend time with me."

"I mean it's a big time commitment," AJ said. Randy snorted.

"When Maria was captain of the squad," Randy said. "She still spent all of her time with John."

"Well that was because the two of them had been in love with each other for years," Cody pointed out. Randy shrugged.

"Well I have to get home," Randy said. "My dad wants to talk about colleges."

"Good luck man," Ted said. Randy nodded before leaving.

"You want us to wait with you?" Cody asked.

"You don't have to," AJ said. "I was just going to get started on some homework. Maybe even re-read Romeo and Juliet before class tomorrow."

"Alright," Cody said, standing up. "See you tomorrow." AJ nodded as he and Ted walked off. AJ sighed as she opened her book up and began working on her homework.

* * *

><p>AJ sat across from her father in a diner.<p>

"My boss told me that this is the best diner he's ever been too," Mr. Lee said. AJ nodded as she closed her menu. "So how's school going?"

"Good," AJ said. "My classes aren't too difficult and the teachers are all really nice."

"Very vague kiddo," Mr. Lee said.

"It's only my first week," AJ pointed out.

"Alright folks what can I get you," AJ looked up and was slightly surprised to see Johnny.

"Hi Johnny," AJ said, smiling. He looked up from his notepad.

"Oh hey AJ," Johnny said.

"You work here?" AJ asked.

"Yeah," Johnny said. "My parents own the place, so I've been working here for years." AJ nodded. "Derrick works here too and during the summer Kaitlyn does too."

"Cool," AJ said. She noticed her father giving her a look. "Oh Johnny this is my dad." Johnny stuck out his hand and Mr. Lee shook it.

"Pleased to meet you sir," Johnny said. "So what can I get you?"

"I'll have the Caesar salad," AJ said.

"And I'll have the tuna club," Mr. Lee said. Johnny nodded before walking away. "Well he seems nice."

"He is," AJ said. "All of my friends are nice."

"I was worried your friends would be snobby cheerleaders," Mr. Lee said. "Or football players."

"I don't really consider that group of people my friends," AJ said. "Sure, I'm on the squad, but I don't really like being around them. There's really only one girl on the squad who seems to be genuinely nice to me."

"Well who needs 'em?" Mr. Lee asked. "If you have friends like that boy, I think you'll be just fine."

"Thanks dad," AJ said, smiling.

* * *

><p>AJ walked into homeroom the next morning with Kaitlyn.<p>

"AJ," Mrs. Helmsley said. "Can you come up here?" AJ nodded as she walked up to the desk. "After practice today, could you stay for a few minutes? I need to find you a uniform."

"Sure Mrs. Helmsley," AJ said.

"And you can call me Coach Steph if you'd like," She said. AJ nodded before walking away. She sat down in the desk behind Kaitlyn.

"Cheerleading uniform?" Kaitlyn asked and AJ nodded. "It's going to be so weird seeing you matching all those other bitches." AJ shrugged. "By the way, Layla and Michelle are staring at you." AJ sighed and shook her head.

"I don't think Layla likes me very much," AJ said.

"Well duh," Kaitlyn said. "She's evil." AJ chuckled. "Anyways, I'm having a movie night at my house tonight. We're just going to order some pizza, argue about what movie to watch and then finally watch something. You should come."

"Sounds like fun," AJ said.

"Awesome," Kaitlyn said. She then scribbled something onto a piece of paper. "Here's my address. Everyone's probably going to show up around 6:30." AJ nodded as the bell rang. "See you later." Kaitlyn headed down one hallway and AJ walked the other way.

"AJ wait up," AJ turned to see Michelle walking towards her.

"Hey Michelle," AJ said. She was relieved that Layla wasn't with her.

"I wanted to ask you something," Michelle said.

"Okay," AJ said as they walked down the hallway.

"Why do you hang out with Kaitlyn?" Michelle asked.

"Because she's nice to me," AJ said. "And we have a lot in common. Didn't you guys use to be friends?"

"Yeah," Michelle said. "But that was a long time ago. Look, I'm saying this because I think we're friends; if you keep hanging out with her, Kelly's going to have a serious problem with you."

"Are you saying that because I'm a cheerleader," AJ began. "I can only be friends with who you guys approve of?" Michelle went to speak but AJ cut her off. "Because if so, that's really shitty of you guys and not something that friends should do." AJ stormed off to her class, leaving Michelle standing in the middle of the hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are much appreciated :D<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p>Kelly walked into the cafeteria and walked over to her usual table. She sat down next to Randy, who was busy talking to John. She looked around the table, before a confused expression crossed her face.<p>

"Where's AJ?" Kelly asked. Everyone else shrugged. Kelly looked around, before spotting AJ on the other side of the room. "Ugh, it's worse than I thought. She's friends with all of those nerds." Kelly went to stand up but Michelle stopped.

"I don't know if you want to go over there," Michelle said.

"Why not?" Kelly said. "She needs to know that we're the people she should be hanging out with."

"I know," Michelle said. "I tried to tell her that earlier and she got pissed at me. Confronting her is not the way to do it."

"I don't see the problem with AJ being friends with them," John said. "Maria wasn't just friends with you guys."

"Whatever," Kelly said to John. "We need to get her away from those freaks, but we have to be sneaky about it." She smirked deviously.

"Uh oh," Randy said. "Kelly, you have your evil dictator look on."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Kelly said, as she began eating her lunch. Randy sighed and went back to talking to John.

* * *

><p>AJ smiled as her father pulled up to Kaitlyn's house.<p>

"So when should I pick you up kiddo?" Mr. Lee asked.

"I'm going to see if I can get a ride home dad," AJ said. "But if I can't I'll call you."

"Alright kiddo," Mr. Lee said as AJ got out of the car. He drove off and AJ started to walk towards the pathway. As she was about to walk up the stairs, she caught sight of Michelle and Ted sitting on the porch of the house next door. She quickly headed up the stairs and knocked on the door. Kaitlyn opened the door and AJ bolted inside.

"Well hi to you too," Kaitlyn said, shutting the door.

"You didn't tell me Michelle was your neighbor," AJ said.

"Uh yeah," Kaitlyn said. "That was why she and I were friends for so long." Kaitlyn shook her head. "Why does it matter?"

"Because I have been avoiding that group," AJ said. "I nearly bolted out of cheerleading practice to get away from them."

"Why?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Apparently they don't like me being friends with you," AJ said. Kaitlyn rolled her eyes. "I agree completely. It's why I'm not talking to them right now." Kaitlyn smiled as they walked into the kitchen.

"Geez Kait," Derrick said. "I thought you got lost in your own house."

"Shut up Bateman," Kaitlyn said.

"Oh last name," Tyson said. "She means business, Derrick."

"I know Kait loves me," Derrick said, wrapping his arm around Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn pretended to stick her finger in her mouth. Everyone chuckled at their interaction.

"So AJ how's cheerleading going?" Gail asked.

"It's okay," AJ said. "Actually doing the routines is fun because I get tossed around in the air. I just don't like the girls."

"Yeah this year's squad is relatively bitchier than last year," Natalya said.

"That's because Maria's gone," Gail said.

"John's girlfriend, right?" AJ asked.

"Yeah," Gail said. "She was the captain of the cheerleading squad last year, but unlike Kelly, she was not an insipid bitch. Josh wants me to get some pictures of the team practicing for the paper and I asked Kelly and she told me to get lost."

"Gail's the head photographer for the school's paper," Daniel explained to AJ. "And you should have just gone straight to their coach."

"Yeah I had a lapse of judgment," Gail said.

"Silly silly Gail," Natalya said and Gail nudged her.

"Alright," Kaitlyn said. "I thought we'd figure this out now. What movie are we watching?"

"No scary movies!" Gail shouted. "That last one still gives me nightmares."

"Scaredy cat," Derrick said and Gail went to hit Derrick. Daniel stepped in front of her and held his hands up.

"He's not worth it Gail," Daniel said. Gail sighed and sat back down.

"And no musicals," Tyson said. "Because Kaitlyn always sings along."

"And you're a sucky singer," Natalya said. Kaitlyn gaped at the two of them before chuckling.

"That still doesn't answer my question," Kaitlyn said. "What are we going to watch?"

"How about AJ picks," Johnny suggested. "Since she's the newbie in our movie watching group."

"That sounds like a great idea," Kaitlyn said and everyone nodded. She turned to AJ. "What would you like to watch?"

"Um I don't know," AJ said. "What movies do you have?"

"On demand," Kaitlyn said. "So pretty much everything." AJ bit her lip as she thought about what to watch.

"How about the Breakfast Club?" AJ suggested.

"Ah a classic," Johnny said. "I knew suggesting you would lead to good things."

"Alrighty," Kaitlyn said. "Grab your food and get yours butts into the living room." Everyone nodded as they head into the next room. AJ was one of the last to leave, having trouble balancing her things. Johnny grabbed the plate from her hands before it fell.

"Thanks," AJ said.

"No problem," Johnny said. "I'm a waiter, remember? Balancing dishes in my forte." AJ chuckled as they walked into the living room. Tyson was sitting on a chair, with Natalya sitting on his lap. Kaitlyn, Derrick, Daniel, and Gail were sitting on the couch. Johnny sat down on the ground, his back against the small coffee table. AJ looked around the room, before sitting down next to Johnny. The movie started playing and everyone fell quiet as they watched.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, AJ was helping Kaitlyn clean up. Daniel, Gail, Natalya, and Tyson had already left. Derrick and Johnny were sitting at the kitchen table.<p>

"Tonight was fun," AJ said.

"That was a great movie choice AJ," Derrick said. "I want to be just like you. I figure all I need is a lobotomy and some tights. Classic." The others chuckled. Derrick and Johnny stood.

"AJ you need a ride home?" Johnny asked.

"Uh yeah," AJ said. "You have a car?"

"Well it's my dad's," Johnny said. "But I just got my junior license a week ago."

"Cool," AJ said. "I don't even have my permit."

"Seriously?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Well I am still fifteen," AJ pointed out.

"Right," Kaitlyn said. "By the way, we need to plan you a kickass birthday. Just saying." AJ smiled as they headed to the front door. "Thanks for coming over guys."

"Thanks for having us," Johnny said, as the three of them walked outside. They walked down the porch steps and over to the driveway. As they got there, AJ spotted Michelle standing with Ted at his car, talking with him. Michelle spotted AJ.

"AJ wait up," Michelle said. AJ quickly got into Johnny's car. Michelle looked at her a bit dejected before turning back to her boyfriend.

"Everything alright?" Johnny asked as he looked over at AJ. AJ nodded as Johnny pulled out of the driveway. AJ kept her head down until they were on a different street.

* * *

><p>Johnny pulled up to AJ's house. He had dropped Derrick off first.<p>

"Thanks for the ride," AJ said.

"Anytime," Johnny said. "You sure you're okay? You nearly bolted into the car."

"I just didn't want to talk to Michelle," AJ said. "She said I should stop being friends with Kaitlyn." Johnny sighed and shook his head.

"God she's a bitch," Johnny said. "In middle school, she was honestly the sweetest girl I knew. Then Layla moved her and she became a bitch."

"People change," AJ said. "Sometimes not for the best." Johnny nodded. "Well thanks again." She got out of the car and walked up to her door. As she opened the door, she looked back to see Johnny driving off. AJ smiled before going inside.

* * *

><p>"If you want her to be just like us," Michelle began. "You need to act fast." She was sitting on her bed, on the phone with Kelly. "She was hanging out with those losers tonight."<p>

"Patience Michelle," Kelly said. "We can't just force her to drop them. They were nice to her first. We just need to show her that we're all just as nice. That's step 1."

"But how are we going to do that if she's always with those losers?" Michelle asked.

"I have an idea," Kelly said. "But I need your help with it."

"What do you need?" Michelle asked. She listened intently as Kelly began explaining her plan to Michelle.

* * *

><p><strong>For anyone out there who has not seen the Breakfast Club when Derrick said "I want to be just like you. I figure all I need is a lobotomy and some tights" is a quote from the movie. Anyways remember to review!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm glad that people are enjoying this story. Here's chapter 7 and happy Easter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p>AJ walked into her room and put her iPod on her bed. She had just gone on a morning jog. She was about to head to the shower when her phone started ringing.<p>

"Hello?" AJ said, answering her phone.

"Hey AJ!" Kelly said. AJ bit back a sigh, hoping this would be a short phone call.

"Oh hey Kelly," AJ said. "What's up?"

"Well I was wondering what you were doing today," Kelly said.

"Uh nothing really," AJ said. "Probably some homework."

"Well I have a better idea," Kelly said. "A bunch of us are going for a ride on Ted's family's yacht. You should come with."

"Oh I don't know," AJ said.

"Oh come on," Kelly said. "It'll be fun." AJ sighed.

"Sure," AJ said, somewhat reluctantly.

"Awesome!" Kelly said. "We'll pick you up around 12:30. See you later!" AJ closed her phone and threw it on her bed. She shook her head before heading into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, AJ walked down the stairs. She was wearing jean Bermuda shorts, a green T-shirt, and her favorite pair of converse. She had pulled her hair into two loose pigtail and she had a grey page-boy cap in her hands.<p>

"Hey kiddo," Mr. Lee said, from the living room. AJ walked into the living room and sat on the couch. "So when are your friends coming?"

"Soon," AJ said.

"You don't look too excited," He said.

"Well I'm not," AJ said. "I don't really consider these people my friends."

"You'll be fine kiddo," Mr. Lee said. They heard a car honk from outside. "Well I think that's your ride."

"Yeah," AJ said. "I'll see you later." She got up and headed towards the door.

"Try to have fun!" Her father called after her. AJ sighed as she exited the house. She walked up to Kelly's car and got into the backseat. Layla was seated up front and Michelle was next to AJ.

"Hey girl," Kelly said. "You ready to have some fun?"

"Yeah," AJ said, kind of quietly. Kelly drove off and AJ sighed internally as she looked out the window.

* * *

><p>Kelly, Michelle and Layla stood in the main room of the yacht. They were watching AJ, who was sitting outside, by herself, staring out at the water.<p>

"She's not having fun," Michelle said. "And if she's not having fun, she's not going to like us."

"Then let's make sure she has fun," Kelly said, walking outside. Layla and Michelle followed her. "Hey girl."

"Oh hey guys," AJ said.

"What are you doing out here?" Kelly asked, sitting down across from AJ. Layla sat next to Kelly and Michelle sat next to AJ.

"I was just enjoying the view," AJ said. "It's absolutely incredible. I wish I had brought my camera."

"You're into photography?" Michelle asked.

"Uh yeah," AJ said. "Growing up in New York City you see a lot of interesting things, so I got into taking pictures."

"That's really cool," Kelly said. "We'll have to get you to take some great shots of the squad."

"Sounds great," AJ said, genuinely smiling. For the first time all week, she felt that the other girls were genuinely being friendly to her. They continued to talk with AJ feeling more comfortable as the conversation went along.

* * *

><p>AJ sighed as she sat in English class. It was the middle of October already. The last month has passed by so quickly. AJ had found over the month that she was splitting her time. Half of it was with Kaitlyn, Johnny, and that group and the other half was with the cheerleaders and football players. She was shocked at how well she was getting along with the group of them.<p>

Currently, she was sitting with her group for the Romeo and Juliet assignment. Her group consisted of Derrick, Cody, and Michelle. Michelle and Derrick were arguing about their scene.

"Well why can't I be Romeo?" Derrick asked.

"Because you'll ruin the scene," Michelle said. "It's supposed to be romantic. Besides, I trust Cody more than you." Derrick rolled his eyes and looked to AJ.

"AJ you're with my on this right?" Derrick asked. "I should totally be Romeo."

"Well Derrick you are a goofball," AJ said. "And if this were Mercutio's scene about Queen Mab, you'd be perfect. But this is the climatic ending where both Romeo and Juliet take their lives. It has to be serious." Derrick sighed, knowing that AJ meant well.

"Fine," Derrick said.

"Good," Michelle said. "So Cody will be Romeo."

"And you'll be Juliet?" Derrick asked, rolling his eyes.

"Heck no!" Michelle said. "I'm not kissing my boyfriend's best friend. AJ will be Juliet."

"Um I think that's a bad idea," AJ said.

"Why?" Michelle asked.

"I'm kind of shy," AJ pointed out. "And we have to present this in front of the whole class."

"Come on AJ," Michelle said. "You can do this. Besides, I really can't be Juliet and you wanted to do this scene." AJ sighed and looked over at Cody who smiled encouragingly at her.

"Alright," AJ said. "I'll do it."

* * *

><p>Michelle stood in the bathroom with Kelly, later that day.<p>

"It's set," Michelle said. "I made sure that Cody is Romeo and AJ's Juliet. With all the time that we'll need to practice the scene, she's bound to start crushing on him."

"Good," Kelly said. "Getting her a football player as a boyfriend will just make her more like us."

"Why couldn't we tell Lay about this?" Michelle asked.

"You know how she is about Cody," Kelly said. "She would have freaked out and insisted we use someone else." Michelle nodded. "Now while that is in progress, we need to move to step 3. A major makeover." Michelle nodded and Kelly smirked. "And I know the perfect excuse."

* * *

><p>AJ stood in the locker room with Michelle, Layla, and Kelly. Cheerleading practice had gotten out not too long ago, but as usual Michelle, Layla, and Kelly were taking forever gussying themselves up. However, AJ didn't really mind anymore. She pulled her hair into the usual style of loose pigtails.<p>

"Girl you should leave your hair down," Kelly said, applying lip-gloss. "I mean the pigtails say cute, but hair down says sexy." AJ chuckled as she pulled her hair out of the pigtails. "Meow!" The other three giggled at Kelly's antics.

"So does everyone have a dress for the party next week?" Layla asked.

"Duh," Kelly said. "You girls are going to love it."

"What color?" Michelle asked.

"Pink of course," Kelly said.

"Oh good," Michelle said. "Mine's green. What about you Layla."

"A very sexy red for a very sexy lady," Layla said. Michelle and Kelly made cat-call noises and Layla and AJ giggled.

"What about you AJ?" Kelly asked.

"Oh I haven't really decided what to wear yet," AJ said. The other three gaped at her. "What?"

"You don't have a dress yet?" Michelle asked. AJ shook her head

"Oh my gosh, we have to go shopping," Kelly said. AJ bit her lip.

"Oh but I have plans," AJ said.

"AJ this is of dire importance," Kelly said. AJ sighed. She was supposed to go to Kaitlyn's for movie night. She looked up at Michelle, Layla, and Kelly.

"Alright," AJ said. The other three girls squealed as they headed out of the locker room. AJ quickly pulled out her phone and sent Kaitlyn a text.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Can't make it tonight. Something came up. Sorry.<strong>_

Kaitlyn sighed as she closed her phone. She looked around her living room. They had planned to make movie night a surprise party for AJ because her birthday was tomorrow.

"What's wrong Kait?" Derrick asked. Kaitlyn put her phone in her pocket. Everyone knew something was wrong because Kaitlyn hadn't admonished Derrick for calling her Kait.

"AJ isn't coming," Kaitlyn said. Everyone stared at her dumbfounded. "Apparently something came up."

"But we worked so hard to surprise her," Gail said sitting down on the couch.

"Man this sucks," Natalya said, kicking one of the balloons on the ground. Johnny looked around at everyone's faces. They were all so upset that their surprise wasn't going to happen.

"Guys," Johnny said, and they all looked up at him. "I have an idea, but I'm going to need all of your help to make it happen."

"What is it?" Kaitlyn asked. Johnny smirked as he looked at his friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to review!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p>"Happy Birthday to you," AJ smiled as she opened her eyes. Her father was standing in the doorway. "Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear AJ. Happy Birthday to you." He walked over and kissed her forehead.<p>

"Thanks dad," AJ said smiling. Her father nodded as he looked around the room. Her room was littered with bags from her shopping spree with Michelle, Layla, and Kelly the day before. Besides getting her a dress, the others thought she needed a new wardrobe. "Sorry about the mess."

"It's alright," Mr. Lee said. "You're a teenage girl. Shopping is supposed to be your favorite thing to do." AJ smirked as she stood up. Her father handed her a neatly wrapped box.

"Dad you didn't have to," AJ said. "Especially after all that." She pointed to the mess on the floor.

"I wanted to kiddo," Mr. Lee said. "Open it up." AJ unwrapped her present. Her eyes lit up in surprise. It was a new Nikon camera.

"Oh my god!" AJ squealed. She put the camera down on her bed and hugged her father. "Dad you're the best."

"Yeah I know," Mr. Lee said. "Now get dressed. I have a big day planned."

"Okay," AJ said, before heading down the hall to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Dad," AJ whined. He had been dragging her around all day. While she had had fun, she was tired and just wanted to go home. "Where are we going?"<p>

"Well we need to have dinner," Mr. Lee said, walking to the door to the Curtis' dinner.

"But it looks closed," AJ said. She was right. The lights to the diner were off.

"Impossible," Mr. Lee said. He opened the door and pulled AJ inside.

"Dad it's clearly closed," AJ said, looking around the darkened restaurant. "Dad?" Suddenly the lights turned on.

"Surprise!" AJ's eyes widened as she looked at her friends. "Happy Birthday!" AJ smiled as she walked up to her friends.

"You guys planned me a surprise party?" AJ asked.

"Well duh," Kaitlyn said. "Sweet sixteen is pretty big." AJ smiled and hugged Kaitlyn.

"It was supposed to be last night," Gail said. "But you couldn't come."

"Luckily Johnny is a master of back-up plans," Derrick said. AJ looked over at Johnny who smiled at her.

"Come on," Kaitlyn said. "You have to open the presents." She dragged AJ over to the counter. AJ smiled as everyone began talking animatedly at her.

* * *

><p>AJ sighed as she sat down in one of the booths. The party had ended, but her father was talking to Mr. and Mrs. Curtis.<p>

"Seems our folks are hitting it off," Johnny said, walking over. "Although your dad has got to watch out for my mom. She loves to play matchmaker." AJ giggled as Johnny sat down next. "So, did you have fun?"

"Yeah," AJ said. "Sorry for ditching last night."

"It's cool," Johnny said. "It just meant that I got to be the hero." AJ smiled at Johnny. She had to admit that she thought Johnny was cute. Not to mention that he was so sweet to her. They sat in silence for a few moments. Johnny looked down at AJ. He couldn't help but find himself attracted to AJ. He took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"Hey AJ,"

"Yes Johnny?" AJ said, looking up at him.

"Would you like to go out with me tomorrow?" Johnny said. AJ's face lit up.

"Sure," AJ said. Johnny smiled widely.

"Cool," Johnny said. "I'll pick you up at 2:30."

"Okay," AJ said. "See you tomorrow." Johnny nodded before getting up and walking away. Mr. Lee walked over.

"Ready to go kiddo?" He asked. AJ nodded. Her father helped her pick up her presents and they headed out of the diner. AJ glanced back at Johnny who waved to her. She smiled before leaving.

* * *

><p>AJ walked down the stairs the next day. Johnny was going to be picking her up in a few minutes. She walked into the living room where he father was watching a baseball game. AJ was a jean skirt, a blue blouse that exposed her shoulders, and her converse. Her father looked up at her.<p>

"Well you look nice," Mr. Lee said. "Quite a lucky boy that Johnny is." AJ smiled. Mr. Lee shut the TV off and looked at his daughter. "I feel as though there's something I'm supposed to say to you before your first date."

"Don't get pregnant?" AJ suggested and her father chuckled. Mr. Lee sighed and stood up.

"AJ there's something I've been meaning to tell you," Her father said. "I know I've been telling you a lot that I was going out because I was in a bowling league, but um."

"I know you're dating someone," AJ said. Her father looked surprised. "Oh come on dad. We both know you hate bowling. And besides, why would you be wearing that nice cologne I got you for Christmas last year, to go bowling."

"You're a very observant girl, you know that?" Mr. Lee said and AJ smirked. "I hope you're not upset with me."

"When I figured it out at first I was a little peeved," AJ admitted. "But it's been almost six years and I know you just want to be happy." Mr. Lee smiled and hugged AJ.

"You're a pretty great daughter," Mr. Lee said. AJ smiled as the doorbell rang. "I believe your gentleman caller is here."

"It's the 21st century dad," AJ said, jokingly rolling her eyes. She walked over to the door and opened it. Johnny was standing outside, wearing a black polo, jeans, and sneakers.

"Wow," Johnny said. "You look great."

"Thanks," AJ said. "You cleaned up pretty nicely yourself. See you later dad!" AJ shut the door and walked outside with Johnny. "So what do you have planned?" Johnny opened the door to the car for AJ. He closed it and walked around to the driver's side and got in.

"Well I was thinking," Johnny said, starting the car. He pulled out of the driveway and drove off down the street. "There's this pretty nice park that I love going to. I figured maybe we could there and have a nice little picnic."

"That sounds amazing," AJ said. Johnny smiled as they drove towards the park.

* * *

><p>Kelly sighed as she walked her dog through the park by her house. It was Sunday and she was extremely bored. She had tried to call Layla, Michelle, and AJ. Layla was busy doing something with her parents, Michelle had a date planned with Ted, and AJ hadn't answered her phone. She had thought about calling Randy, but lately he had been annoying. She wasn't going to break-up with him because he was part of the reason of her queen status, but he just acted needy lately. He claimed they never spent time together. Kelly was brought out of her thoughts by her dog barking.<p>

"What's wrong girl?" Kelly asked. Her dog barked again and Kelly looked up. She spotted AJ, sitting on one of the swings in the park. Kelly was about to wave to AJ, when she noticed who was pushing her on the swings. It was one of the soccer players who hung out with the nerds. She quickly turned so AJ wouldn't see her. She tugged on her dog's leash and quickly headed towards her house. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Michelle's number.

"Hey Michelle," Kelly said. "Sorry to interrupt your date, but we have an issue that might ruin everything."

* * *

><p>AJ smiled as Johnny walked her up to her front door.<p>

"I had fun today," AJ said.

"Yeah me too," Johnny said. They reached the front door. "Well, I'll see you in school tomorrow." AJ smiled before hugging Johnny. Neither of them let go, both not minding how long their hug was going for. AJ looked up at Johnny and their eyes locked. She really liked Johnny and didn't want their date to be a one-time thing. She leaned up on her tiptoes and gently kissed Johnny on the lips. Johnny was shocked at first but then quickly reacted by wrapping his arms around AJ's waist and kissing her back. They were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. They both pulled away quickly and AJ looked up to see her father standing in the doorway.

"Thank you for returning my daughter home safely Mr. Curtis," Mr. Lee said. He gave Johnny a look, half stern half mocking, before going back inside.

"I should probably go inside," AJ said. She kissed Johnny's cheek before heading inside. AJ peeked out the window, watching Johnny go. When he reached his car, he turned back and smirked at her. Then, before getting into his car, Johnny thrust his fist into the air. AJ giggled before heading upstairs to her room.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are much appreciated.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it's beeen a while since I updated! Here's chapter 9 XD**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p>Michelle and Kelly walked briskly through the hallway, the next day. They spotted Cody, standing at his locker.<p>

"Hey Cody," Michelle said.

"Oh hey Michelle, hey Kelly," Cody said. "I don't know where your boyfriends are."

"Oh that's not why we're here," Kelly said. "Uh, Michelle has something she needs to tell you." Cody turned to Michelle, who glared at Kelly.

"Uh yeah," Michelle said. "I was talking to AJ over the weekend and she was telling me about how she really likes you."

"Really?" Cody asked, leaning against his locker.

"Yeah,"

"Totally," Kelly said, nodding her head. "You should totally ask her out. We both know she'd love it."

"I don't know," Cody said. "I mean, she's a sweet girl, but she doesn't really seem into me."

"Oh she's just playing hard to get," Michelle said.

"Well if you don't believe us," Kelly began. "You two are doing that scene for your English class on Friday. Maybe if you make that kiss last a little longer, you'll realize just how into you she is." Cody looked at Michelle and Kelly curiously.

"Well if you insist," Cody said and then walked away.

"What happens if she reacts badly?" Michelle asked.

"Her reaction doesn't matter," Kelly stressed. "It's how her little boyfriend takes it." Kelly smirked before walking off with Michelle.

* * *

><p>AJ sighed as she stood in front of the bathroom mirror. Their class presentation was that day and she was extremely nervous. Michelle walked into the bathroom.<p>

"Hey girl," Michelle said. "You okay?"

"No," AJ said. "I'm freaking out! Michelle, I don't think I can do this."

"Come on," Michelle said, rubbing AJ's shoulder. "You'll be fine! Just take a deep breath." AJ did so. "Good. Now let's go kick that projects' ass!" AJ chuckled as they exited the bathroom.

* * *

><p>AJ lay on the floor next to Derrick. They were currently doing their scene and Cody, as Romeo, had just killed Derrick, who was Paris. Cody was doing his last monologue and was coming up to the part where he had to kiss AJ. AJ had talked to Johnny about it and Johnny was okay with it because she assured him it was just a peck. Although AJ's eyes were shut, she could feel Cody getting closer to her.<p>

Then he kissed her.

But instead of how the group had talked about it, the kiss lasted far longer than it should. AJ started to feel uncomfortable as he wouldn't pull away. AJ slowly moved her hand towards Cody's hand and dug her nails into his hand. He pulled away and she heard him hiss in pain. He continued with his monologue, but AJ was fuming. She still had to finish the scene and when she finally opened her eyes, she glanced at Johnny. He had a frown on his face, but instead of looking angry, he looked disappointed. She continued with the scene, but instead of kissing Cody, like she was supposed to, she put her fingers to his lips. She finished the scene and waited for the applause before standing up. Once the bell rang, AJ followed Johnny out of the classroom.

"I am so sorry," AJ said. Johnny ignored her. "Johnny it wasn't supposed to be like that." He still ignored her. "Johnny, please talk to me." Johnny turned to AJ.

"I was crazy to think you could actually like me," Johnny said, quietly. "Was our date just supposed to be a pity date?"

"No it wasn't," AJ insisted, but Johnny just shook his head.

"Just forget anything ever happened," Johnny said. Then he walked away. AJ felt her eyes start to tear up. Cody walked up to her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"So you think maybe we could try dating?" Cody asked. AJ smacked his arm away.

"I don't like you Cody!" AJ nearly shouted before bolting into the bathroom. Cody sighed before heading to his next class. Michelle, who had witnessed both encounters, sighed. She quickly texted Kelly letting her know that the plan worked. Then she walked into the bathroom.

"AJ?" Michelle said. She could hear crying coming from one of the stalls. She pushed open the door and saw AJ sitting on the floor. She was sobbing. Michelle sat down next to her.

"I really liked Johnny," AJ said, between sobs. "But now he thinks I just went on a date with him out of pity." She began crying harder and Michelle hugged AJ. She was starting to feel bad about everything that happened.

* * *

><p>AJ sighed as she sat on the front of Natalya's car. It was Saturday and Natalya, Gail, Kaitlyn, and AJ were hanging out. Kaitlyn had insisted they all spend some time together. It was also because AJ didn't come to their usual movie night. The other three girls were skipping rocks on the pond in front of them. AJ just didn't feel like doing anything. She was still upset about what had happened between her and Johnny.<p>

"AJ!" Kaitlyn called to her. "Come join us!" AJ shook her head and pulled her knees up to her chest. It was November and it was starting to get colder. Kaitlyn sighed and looked to Natalya and Gail. Then the three of them walked over to AJ.

"You okay girl?" Gail asked.

"No," AJ said. "I really like Johnny."

"We know," Natalya said. "And we know that he really likes you. He just got upset."

"Derrick's been trying to explain everything to him," Kaitlyn said. "But Johnny just won't listen."

"You know what," Gail said. "Instead of doing this, we should go get some movies and ice cream. How does that sound?" AJ smiled and slid off the car.

"Sounds great," AJ said. The girls smiled before piling into Natalya's car.

* * *

><p>Kelly smiled as she got her pedicure. This was just the thing she needed. She was reading a magazine, when Layla poked her arm.<p>

"What is it Lay?" Kelly asked. Layla pointed outside, where AJ was walking with Natalya, Gail, and Kaitlyn.

"She's hanging out with those freaks again!" Layla said. "I thought we had made her feel welcome into our group."

"Well clearly it was not enough," Kelly said. "Now, we need to isolate her from those nerds."

"Kelly I think we've done enough," Michelle said.

"No, we have not done enough," Kelly said, glaring at Michelle. "Until she is exactly like us, we have not done enough. So either you're with us or against us." Kelly and Layla both gave Michelle a look and Michelle reluctantly nodded. Kelly smirked happily. Michelle sighed and leaned her head back. Things were about to get ugly.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to review XD<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>AJ sighed as she walked down the stairs. She could hear her father talking to someone. She assumed it was the woman he had been dating for months now. She walked into the kitchen to see her father sitting at the table with a tall blond woman. AJ had to admit that her father had good taste. His girlfriend was a beautiful woman.<p>

"Oh hey kiddo," Mr. Lee said as AJ walked into the kitchen. "Ava this is my daughter AJ. AJ this is Ava McCool."

"McCool?" AJ asked. "As in Michelle McCool?"

"Yep that's my daughter," Ava said. She then looked at AJ. "Oh! You must be that new flyer Michelle's always talking about."

"That's me," AJ said.

"I had no idea our daughters were friends," Mr. Lee said. Ava smirked at him before turning back to AJ.

"You know," Ava began. "Michelle speaks so highly of you. The only other person that she speaks so positively about is that boyfriend of hers."

"Really?" AJ asked, slightly confused. She had assumed that because she was so close with Kelly and Layla that she would talk positively about them too.

"Yes," Ava said. "You know I don't think she likes that Kelly or Layla very much." AJ gave her a look before shrugging her shoulders. She grabbed a water bottle from the refrigerator.

"Well it was nice meeting you," AJ said.

"You too," Ava said smiling. AJ walked out of the kitchen and headed up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Gail, Natalya, Daniel, Tyson, Derrick, Kaitlyn, and Johnny were sitting in the library during a study hall. They heard snickering and noticed Kelly, Michelle and Layla staring at them.<p>

"What's your problem Miss Priss?" Natalya sneered at Kelly. Kelly smirked at Layla before looking back at Natalya. Michelle looked down at her shoes, wanting no part of what was to come.

"Oh nothing," Kelly said. "It's just that AJ was right, you do dress a lot like a boy. Clearly, we all know who wears the pants in your relationship." Natalya glared at Kelly and Tyson just rolled his eyes.

"I mean it's not your fault that girl's clothes don't fit you," Layla said. Kelly and Layla snickered

"Just shut up," Kaitlyn said.

"Oh the art freak speaks," Layla said. "You know no one cares what you say."

"Same for you Layla," Kaitlyn said.

"Nice comeback," Layla said rolling her eyes. "Look we just wanted you to know these things."

"Yeah because AJ is not so nice when you guys aren't around," Kelly said. "I think she's just nice to you all out of pity." Kelly looked directly at Johnny before going back to whispering with Layla and Michelle.

"That bitch," Natalya said. "How dare she say things like that?"

"That's just who Kelly is," Kaitlyn said.

"Not her," Natalya said, putting her books in her bag. "AJ!"

"Come on guys," Kaitlyn said. "You don't think she would actually talk shit about us, do you?"

"She has been distant lately," Daniel pointed out.

"And she never comes to movie nights anymore," Gail said.

"Clearly she's found better friends," Natalya said, before storming out of the library. Gail, Daniel, and Tyson followed after her. Kaitlyn looked to Johnny and Derrick.

"You guys don't believe what they were saying, do you?" Kaitlyn asked. Johnny just stood up and left the library. Kaitlyn looked pleadingly to Derrick.

"I don't know what to think anymore Kait," Derrick said, before leaving. Kaitlyn sighed before gathering her things and leaving the library. Once they were all gone, Kelly and Layla burst out laughing.

"Oh that was fun," Layla said.

"And more importantly they don't trust AJ anymore," Kelly said. "Well except that art freak."

"We have to do something that'll push her over the edge," Layla said. Kelly bit her lip before smirking deviously.

"I have the perfect plan,"

* * *

><p>AJ sighed as she sat in the cafeteria. She was sitting opposite from Layla and Michelle. The boys weren't at lunch that because they had a mandatory football meeting. While the other three was talking, AJ was silent. She had been feeling weird all day. Most of her other friends seemed to be ignoring her. Kaitlyn was the only one who had talked to her and even still, it seemed like Kaitlyn had other things on her mind. She noticed Layla and Kelly watching the door to the cafeteria anxiously. She wasn't sure what they were waiting for, but she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.<p>

Then it happened.

Kaitlyn walked through the doors to the cafeteria and suddenly, a bucket of paint tipped over and dumped onto Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn shrieked in shock and everyone looked over at her. Most of the room burst out laughing as Kaitlyn stood there petrified. Then she looked right at the table in the center. Her eyes fell on Kelly and Layla who were laughing and giving each other a high-five. Kaitlyn stormed over to the table.

"What the hell is your problem?" Kaitlyn shouted at the two of them.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Kelly said.

"It's not our fault you just love your art too much," Layla said, smirking evilly.

"You maniacal bitches!" Kaitlyn shouted. She lunged for the two of them, but Derrick was able to grab her before she hit them. Kaitlyn looked towards AJ. "How could you let them do this to me?"

"Kaitlyn I didn't know," AJ stuttered. She was in so much shock from what had happened.

"Don't lie to me!" Kaitlyn shouted. "First we hear that you're talking shit about us behind our backs and now this happens."

"Kaitlyn please," AJ began.

"Just stop!" Kaitlyn shouted at her. "I really thought that you wouldn't become like them. But I was wrong. You're a bitch AJ!" Then Kaitlyn stormed out of the cafeteria. AJ looked to her friends, but they all glared at her before following after Kaitlyn.

"That was priceless," Kelly said.

"I know!" Layla said. "The look on your face when the paint fell on her? I wish I had a camera." AJ looked at the two of them. Kelly noticed her staring.

"What?" Kelly asked. AJ shook her head as she stood up.

"You disgust me," AJ said.

"Oh please," Kelly said. "We made you one of the most popular girls in school!"

"No you made me a carbon copy of you," AJ said. She shook her head again before walking away.

"She'll be back," Kelly said. "She has to."

* * *

><p><strong>Review! Please and thank you. XD<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Well I think somebody is reading this story somewhere...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p>AJ sat in one of the stairwells. She knew very well that no one used that stairwell because it wasn't near any classrooms. She was still baffled and upset by what had happened. Had she really become just like Kelly and her friends?<p>

"Miss Lee," AJ looked up to see Mr. Michaels. "What are you doing in this stairwell?"

"I needed someplace quiet," AJ said. "I know that no one ever uses these stairs." Mr. Michaels nodded as AJ ran her hand slowly through her hair.

"Is everything alright Miss Lee?" Mr. Michaels asked.

"No," AJ admitted. "You know how you tell us all the time that life sometimes imitates art?" Mr. Michaels nodded. "Well, have you seen the movie Mean Girls?"

"Yes," Mr. Michaels said. "And I am not ashamed to admit it." AJ laughed. "That movie was written by Tina Fey. I've been watching her on Saturday Night Live for years!" AJ chuckled at her teachers' reaction. "Sorry, a bit of a rant there. What does Mean Girls have to do with you?"

"Well my life has become like that movie," AJ said. "And I'm at the point where everyone hates me for doing nothing more than being a follower."

"So change," Mr. Michaels said. AJ looked at him like he was crazy. "If you changed to become who you are at this moment, then it shouldn't be too hard to go back. You are the only one who can decide how you live your life." AJ looked down at her feet as she thought about what he said. "The life of every man is a diary in which he means to write one story, and writes another."

"William Shakespeare?" AJ asked.

"J.M. Barrie actually," Mr. Michaels said. "I am a man of many tastes." Then he walked down the stairs. AJ sat there thinking about what he said. It was time for a change.

* * *

><p>AJ walked down the stairs as the doorbell rang. It was Friday night, but she didn't know who could be at the door. Kaitlyn and the rest of that group hated her and she hadn't talked to any of the girls of the cheerleading squad since the paint incident. She opened the door and glared at the person standing on her porch.<p>

"What do you want?" AJ asked. Michelle sighed as AJ glared at her.

"Can I come in?" Michelle asked.

"No," AJ said. "My dad's asleep."

"We both know that's not true," Michelle said. "Because we both know he's on a date with my mom." AJ sighed and let Michelle inside. She shut the door and turned towards Michelle.

"What is it?" AJ asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I had no idea that Kelly and Layla were going to do what they did," Michelle said.

"But you still let it happen," AJ said. "It makes you no better than them."

"I know," Michelle said. "But I've been realizing that maybe being friends with them isn't worth it anymore." AJ gave her a look. "God, I've only been going along with everything they've been doing because they could tear me down so easily. That's how powerful Kelly is."

"She's only that powerful because you let her be," AJ said.

"You do too," Michelle pointed out.

"Because I thought you guys liked me," AJ said. "But you just wanted to make me another clone copy of you three!" Michelle sighed and put her hands to her head. "Why did you do it anyways? Why did I have to be like you?"

"We needed a flyer," Michelle said. "And you're the perfect size. That whole try-out was pointless; Kelly had already planned to pick you."

"So I was put on the squad just because I'm tiny?" AJ asked. "Great. That's just wonderful."

"I'm sorry," Michelle said. "But having you on the squad wasn't enough. Kelly wanted you to be a miniature version of her."

"Why?" AJ asked.

"Because she's a pyscho," Michelle said. "And because deep down, she's intimidated by the thought of not being the Queen Bee."

"What else did you do to make me her clone?" AJ asked. "Besides the obvious of giving me a new wardrobe and pretending to be my friend."

"I wasn't pretending," Michelle said and AJ gave her a look. "Maybe at first I was, but then I realized how cool of a person you are. It's also why I started to feel guilty about what was going down."

"What was going down?" AJ asked. Michelle sighed.

"I wanted you to Juliet and Cody to be Romeo," Michelle began. "So that you two would fall for each other. Kelly said it would make you more like us if you had a football player for a boyfriend. But then Kelly saw you with Johnny. So we told Cody that you were into him and to make the kiss in our scene to be longer because it would prove that you liked him."

"And then Johnny didn't want anything to do with me," AJ said, griping her hands into fists, glaring at Michelle. "So were you pretending when I was crying in the bathroom?"

"No!" Michelle said. "When I saw how upset you were, I felt so guilty because I knew it was all my fault."

"And yet you did it anyways," AJ said. "What else?"

"We told all of your friends that you had been talking about them behind their backs," Michelle said. "But Kaitlyn didn't believe. So Kelly and Layla rigged the bucket filled with paint." AJ shook her head.

"So why are you telling me all this now?" AJ asked. "Hoping I'll forgive you three for what you've done and come crawling back?

"No," Michelle said, shaking her head. "I'm sick of Kelly and Layla. You were right, we are disgusting. I don't want to be this person anymore." AJ sighed. For some reason she wanted to trust Michelle. There was something about her that made AJ want to believe everything she was saying. AJ stared at Michelle. From the look in her eyes, she knew that Michelle was being sincere.

"So where do we go from here?" AJ asked.

"I don't know," Michelle said. "Kelly can easily take us down. She runs the school."

"We just can't let her get away with this anymore," AJ said. "She's a bitch and people need to know this." AJ paused, remembering what Mr. Michaels had said to her. "The life of every man is a diary in which he means to write one story, and writes another."

"What?" Michelle asked. It sounded like AJ was babbling nonsense to her. AJ looked up at her and smirked.

"I have an idea," AJ said. "But I'm going to need your help with it."

"Sure," Michelle said. "What is it?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well this is usually where I ask you to review...so you should do that...please...XD<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p>Josh Matthews sighed as he stood in the Journalism room. It was Sunday morning and he had to finish the paper layout by two o'clock, so the paper would be printed for school the next day. He sighed as he stared at his layout. This edition of the paper was missing something, but he couldn't put his finger on it. A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts. He looked up and was surprised to see AJ Lee and Michelle McCool standing in the doorway.<p>

"Hey Josh," AJ said, walking in.

"Uh hey AJ," Josh said. "Kind of surprised to see you and Michelle here on a Sunday." He really was. When it came to the weekends, no one was ever in the school. He knew for a fact he was the only when who came into school on the weekends.

"Yeah," Michelle said. "But we were wondering if we could submit an article to the paper." Josh sighed and rubbed his forehead with his right hand.

"Look guys," Josh said. "Submissions for the paper were due by Thursday. Maybe if you two actually cared about the paper, you would have known that."

"Look can you please just look at it?" AJ pleaded. Josh sighed before nodding. AJ pulled her laptop out of her backpack and placed it on the table. She pulled up a document and let Josh read it. He was quiet for a long time. Then, he finally spoke.

"Wow," Josh said. "This is big."

"Yeah we know," Michelle said. "I know it's really obnoxious of us to ask, but do you think it can go in the paper?"

"Anywhere in the paper would work for us," AJ said. Josh smirked as he looked at the two girls.

"This kind of article can't just go anywhere," Josh said. "This is front page material."

"Really?" AJ asked. She looked at Michelle, shock etched on both girls faces.

"I'd be crazy not to put it there," Josh said, smiling He looked at his layout. "But to do so, I'm going to need your help."

"Sure," Michelle said, smiling. Josh nodded as they all got to work, putting the paper together.

* * *

><p>Kelly walked into school with Layla the next morning. Michelle hadn't been at her house when they had gone to pick her up. They had assumed that Ted had picked her up so they could spend some time together. As they walked through senior hallway, they could hear people whispering. They also noticed them staring.<p>

"What?" Kelly asked, glaring at a group of students who were staring at her.

"Nothing Queen Bee," One of them said sarcastically.

"What did you call me?" Kelly asked. The students chuckled before tossing Kelly the school paper. They then walked away. On the front page was a picture of Kelly shouting.

**The Queen Bee; Why Absolute Power Corrupts Absolutely**

_Lord Acton was right when he once said "Absolute power corrupts absolutely". No one should ever be exposed to so much power that they feel like can run anyone's lives. However, some people don't understand this fact. Our resident Queen Bee is a perfect example of this._

_Before this year, the current Queen Bee was not the power hungry dictator she is now. In fact, she was once a simple student like the rest of us. However, she was picked to be the cheerleading captain. We cannot blame the previous captain for her choice, as the current Queen Bee is the best cheerleader in her grade and can choreograph a routine very well. But the power went to her head and she abused it._

_As the captain of the cheerleading squad, the Queen Bee is supposed to help run try-outs, but does not have the final say on who should be on the team. That is the coach's job. But Miss Bee decided to run her own try-outs, assuring the coach that "she could handle picking the right girls". However, she had something else planned. The try-outs were a fraud as the Queen Bee had decided that one student had to be one the squad, merely because her size was perfect for the open position of a flyer. And even though the other girls at the phony try-out clearly had the experience to be on the team, the captain picked the fresh-faced tiny student with no cheerleading, gymnastics, or dance background._

_But just putting the new girl on the squad wasn't enough. The Queen Bee had to have followers just like her, and she would do so at all costs. Whether it involved lying to other students about falsified conversations or lying to her own friends to make sure that cheerleaders only dated football players._

_And then there's the paint incident. You were all there on Friday when one student was doused in paint. This was all planned by the Queen Bee, who wanted to make sure that the squad was just like her and that they had no friends outside of the group._

_We feel the need to end the Queen Bee's power hungry rule. She cannot get away with these horrible actions anymore. It is time for the reign to come to an end. _

Kelly stared in shock at the paper. Layla looked at her, seeing Kelly's face grow red with anger.

"Who dared to write this?" Kelly asked. She looked at the name under the article. The article was by AJ Lee and Michelle McCool. "How dare they?" Kelly threw the paper to the ground.

"Kel?" Layla asked.

"Those two bitches are going down," Kelly said darkly. She stormed off and Layla quickly walked after her.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter was a tad bit shorter. Anyways, review! There might be a cyber cookie in it for you. XD<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Thatnks for the reviews everyone. They always make my day XD**

* * *

><p>AJ and Michelle walked into the cafeteria. They walked right up to their usual table.<p>

"You foul little cockroaches!" Kelly shouted. AJ and Michelle exchanged a look. "How dare you write that crap about me?"

"You mean the truth?" AJ asked. "You deserved it. I mean trying to make a clone copy of you?"

"Without me you would have been a complete loser!" Kelly said. Michelle rolled her eyes and AJ smirked.

"No," AJ said. "I would have had genuine friends who cared about what I thought and not changing me." Kelly gaped at her.

"You are so off the squad!" Kelly shouted. AJ shook her head and chuckled.

"You can't throw someone off who already quit," AJ said. "I discovered that my talents are better suited in other clubs. Like maybe the newspaper." Kelly glared at her before looking to Michelle.

"And you," Kelly said. "How could you? I thought we were friends." Michelle scoffed.

"I realized how fake you were," Michelle said. "And I never spoke up because I was afraid of what you would do. But you know what; I'm not scared of you anymore. In fact, I feel bad for you because you're the fakest bitch I have ever met."

"You bitch!" Kelly shouted. "I will destroy you for what you did to me!"

"Hey!" Ted shouted at Kelly. "Watch what you say to my girlfriend."

"It's okay Ted," Michelle said, smiling at her boyfriend. "I'm done with Kelly. Come on AJ, I think I spot an empty table over there." They walked away with Kelly still fuming. Ted got up.

"And where the hell do you think you're going?" Kelly asked.

"With my girlfriend," Ted said. "Because she has the right idea." Ted walked away.

"Oh they're going to pay," Kelly said darkly, before sitting down.

"No Kelly, they're not," Randy said. "Because they're right." He stood up.

"Randy where are you going baby?" Kelly asked.

"Don't call me baby," Randy said. "I'm so sick of you. Ever since you became captain of the cheerleading squad, you've only cared about yourself. I'm done with you." He then left the cafeteria. John, Mike, John M, Melina, and Cody all got up and walked away.

"What the hell is happening?" Kelly asked. She looked around the room. Everyone was sitting with people all around the cafeteria, but her table was almost completely empty.

"Miss Blank," Kelly looked up to see Mrs. Helmsley walking towards her. She spied the newspaper in her hand.

"Coach Steph," Kelly said. "It's all lies. Everything." Mrs. Helmsley shook her head.

"Maria didn't want you to be captain," Mrs. Helmsley said. "I should have listened to her. You can return your uniform to me after school." Then she walked away. Kelly felt her heart drop. She noticed everyone staring at her. She bolted out of the room, Layla quickly following her.

* * *

><p>AJ sighed as she sat on the heater in her favorite stairwell. She was currently staring out the window. The public takedown on Kelly had worked, but AJ still didn't feel right. Sure, she was no longer one of Kelly's clones, but she was still relatively friendless. Even though she liked hanging out with Michelle, Michelle still had Ted.<p>

"Miss Lee," AJ looked up to see Mr. Michaels. "It seems you really do like this stairwell."

"It's nice and quiet," AJ said. Mr. Michaels nodded.

"I enjoyed your article," Mr. Michaels said. "I hope you will be writing more for the paper."

"I think so," AJ said. "I've got some free time now and Josh really seemed to like the article." Mr. Michaels nodded.

"Well, have a good day," Mr. Michaels said. He then walked down the stairwell. AJ sighed and turned back towards the window. She had to figure out some way to get Kaitlyn and the others to forgive for her. She heard someone clear their throat. AJ turned her head and was surprised to see Kaitlyn, Natalya, Gail, Tyson, Daniel, Derrick, and Johnny standing there.

"Hey," Kaitlyn said.

"Hey," AJ said. "Look I'm really sorry about," Kaitlyn held her hand up.

"I overreacted," Kaitlyn said. "I shouldn't have called you a bitch. I was just upset because I thought I was losing another friend." AJ got off the heater so she was standing in front of Kaitlyn.

"You were right though," AJ said. "I became someone I didn't want to be. It took you calling me a bitch to realize what I had become." Kaitlyn smirked and hugged AJ. AJ looked at Natalya.

"Nattie you know I would never say anything bad about you," AJ said. She looked at the others. "About any of you guys."

"We know," Gail said. "We all just decided to think the worst about you because you were becoming so close with Kelly and her friends."

"Besides," Natalya said. "We should have never listened to those bitches." AJ smiled and hugged Gail and Natalya. She pulled away from them and looked at Johnny who was leaning against the heater. Kaitlyn noticed this and quickly shuffled everyone else down the stairs.

"Johnny?" AJ asked, stepping towards him. He was looking down at his feet. "It wasn't a pity date. I really like you."

"I'm sorry," Johnny said, looking up at her. "I was wrong to say that. I just got so upset when I saw Cody kiss you in that scene."

"You didn't need to," AJ said. "I don't like him at all."

"I know," Johnny said. "But he's a football player and you're a cheerleader."

"Was," AJ said. "I quit the squad." Johnny gave her a look. "Yeah, it wasn't really my thing." Johnny smirked and moved so that he standing right in front of AJ.

"So can we try this again?" Johnny asked. "Maybe get past the first date?" AJ smiled and wrapped her arms around Johnny's neck.

"I think that could work," AJ said. Johnny smiled before kissing her.

* * *

><p>AJ and Michelle walked into the kitchen of her house to grab some of the food on the counter. It was late December and they were holding a New Year's party at AJ's house. Since the newspaper article, things had cooled down at the school. Kelly and Layla had both disappeared into the background, but then again, no one was paying any attention to them.<p>

"I think I might puke if I have to watch our parents make out anymore," Michelle said, grabbing a vegetable platter.

"Oh it's not that bad," AJ said. "Besides, I'm sure that's what your mom thinks when she catches you and Ted." Michelle smacked AJ's shoulder and AJ giggled. They walked back into the living room which was filled with their friends.

"Oh food!" Kaitlyn said, taking the veggie platter from Michelle.

"Oh Kaitlyn," Michelle said. "The same big stomach I remember." Kaitlyn stuck her tongue out at Michelle but then chuckled. The two former friends had mended their friendship, since they were both so close with AJ. The doorbell rang and AJ headed towards the front door. She opened it to see John and a red-headed girl.

"Hey AJ," John said as she let them in. "This is my girlfriend Maria."

"Nice to meet you," AJ said smiling.

"Same to you," Maria said. "Especially since you're the girl who took down Kelly."

"I mean," AJ said, shrugging "I had help." Maria smiled.

"I'm just glad she got a taste of her own medicine," Maria said.

"I thought you two were friends," AJ said.

"Sort of," Maria said. "I didn't really want to pick her for captain because honestly, Eve and Melina are both nicer people than Kelly is. But I got out voted by our coach." AJ nodded.

"Well thanks for coming," AJ said. "We've got some food randomly placed around the room."

"Cool," John said. He wrapped his arm around Maria's shoulders and walked into the living room. AJ shut the door and walked back into the living room. Cody walked up to her.

"Hey AJ," Cody said. "I just wanted to apologize for my actions during our class project. I shouldn't have done what I did."

"It's fine," AJ said. "You were just given some false information."

"Yeah," Cody said. "I mean, do I really have no chance with you?"

"That'd be a yes," Johnny said, walking up behind AJ. AJ glanced at Johnny and smiled.

"Thought I'd try my luck," Cody said, holding his hands up. He nodded to the two of them before walking away. Johnny wrapped his arm around AJ.

"So I just fulfilled a life-long dream," Johnny said. AJ gave him a look. "Win the girl over a football player. Yep, my ego just soared." AJ scoffed and nudged Johnny. He chuckled before kissing her. They then walked over to their friends.

A few hours later, AJ ran over to the TV to turn the volume up.

"Come on guys!" Michelle shouted. Everyone gathered around the television as the countdown began. AJ smiled and looked around the room. Her father had his arm around Ava. While it was weird that her dad was dating her friend's mom, she was happy that he was happy. She smiled at the other happy couples in the room; Tyson and Natalya, John M and Melina, John and Maria, and Ted and Michelle. Mike, Randy, and Cody were standing next to each other, but AJ noticed Cody continuously glancing at Kaitlyn, who was standing next to Derrick, Gail, and Daniel. She smirked and shook her head. She was just glad that she had made so many great friends.

"3, 2, 1! Everyone shouted. "Happy New Year!" AJ smiled brightly before Johnny kissed her. Her first few months at East Hill had been interesting, but she was happy about the way she ended it. Her father was happy, she had an amazing boyfriend, and the greatest friends any girl could ask for. Everything was perfect.

* * *

><p>While everyone else was celebrating the New Year, Kelly and Layla had nothing to be celebrating. They had been invisible since Michelle and AJ's article had been published. Kelly no longer ruled over East Hill and she was not happy about it.<p>

"Kel what are we going to do?" Layla asked.

"We're going to get back to the top," Kelly said. "If they want to call me 'Queen Bee', then fine. I will be Queen Bee again."

"But how are we going to do that?" Layla asked. "AJ and Michelle destroyed you in that article."

"I'm well aware of that Layla," Kelly sneered at the brunette. "Which is why when we go back to school, we need to come back even stronger than ever." Layla gave her a look. "Grab me the yearbook; we've got work to do." Layla handed Kelly the yearbook and they began looking through it. If they wanted to play dirty, that was exactly what Kelly and Layla were going to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to review!<strong>


End file.
